Trunks's Swap
by Crazed Zarbon Otaku
Summary: Trunks is upset about his parents constant arguing, and thinks about trading places with Goten. Piccolo hears his thoughts. Sorry about the wait.
1. Trunks' Thoughts

A/N: Yes, it's me. This is an idea I had, when my parents and sister were annoying me, and I thought "Wouldn't be great if I could trade families with someone whose parents like DBZ..." (My family is really cool, by the way. They just like to tease me, and they don't know anything about DBZ and my friends don't either, so I have no-one to talk with about it.) This is about Trunks trading families. Honestly, I have a weird and twisted imagination. Trunks is about 9. Just after Buu, obviously. {} is a character's thoughts.  
Disclaimer: Dragonball Z belongs to Akira Toriyama. I don't claim any rights to the characters. I DO own my own odd plot idea. Don't steal it, or I'll set my army of overly adorable Chibis on you.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"WOMAN! THE SHOWER IS COLD!" Vegeta yelled.  
"Well, it wouldn't be if you didn't spend so long in there," Bulma retorted.  
"The Prince of all Saiyans can do whatever he pleases."  
"Not in this house he can't," Bulma said. Vegeta slammed the door to the shower behind him. He was fully dressed in his usual spandex. He stood to face Bulma, standing as tall as possible.   
"Woman, you have no power over me at all. I can destroy this entire planet with my hands tied behind my back."  
"Goku would stop you," said Bulma matter-of-factly.  
"Kakarott is an idiot. If I wanted to beat him, I could."  
"In your own little world," Bulma muttered.   
"What did you say woman?"  
"I said 'In your own little world.' Look, you can't just destroy this place. You have a son here, jerk. You may not care about me, but you've got to care about Trunks. I know you do."  
"Woman, I hate the weak brat."  
  
In his room, Trunks had his lavender head buried in his pillow. He really didn't like it when his parents argued. They were so loud. He heard his name, and listened a little. He heard Vegeta's words, and tears sprang to his eyes. He wanted his father to like him, just like Goten's dad. He wished his family was more like Goten's. They were so cool, Goten's mum cooked great food, his dad and brother always sparred with him, and didn't ever call him weak or stupid. They never argued like his parents either. He wiped his eyes savagely on a sheet, and flew out the window, his parents raised and angry voices following him.  
  
He landed in the forest. It was beginning to get dark, the sky was slowly turning a dark blue colour. He sat next to a tree, his little mind going at a million miles an hour.  
{Dad hates me,} he thought. {Mum just yells all the time. All they do is argue. Why can't I have Goten's family? They're always nice to me. Goten's dad would never call me weak or a brat. Goten's mum can be a bit grumpy, but she's better than my mum. She never argues with Goten's dad.}  
  
Piccolo was meditating, as usual. Through his increased awareness, he felt Trunk's ki and heard a few of his thoughts. {Goten's family... never call me weak... she's better than my mum.} Piccolo opened one eye. He looked worried. He listened to Trunk's thoughts a bit harder. {I don't even think my family love me. All they love is arguing, and insulting everyone. Especially me.} Trunk's ki then began to move, back towards Capsule Corp. The Namek sighed. He would have to talk to the others about this.   
  
An hour later, a group of irritable Z Warriors and one black haired woman were sitting outside the Kame house. Vegeta was noticeably missing.  
"What did you want, Piccolo?" Krillin asked. "I was trying to get Marron to go to sleep. I had to leave her with Eighteen, and she's not good with kids."   
"Yeah, what do you want? I was on date," said Yamcha.  
"Hey where's Vegeta?" asked Goku.  
"Not here." Piccolo stated. "I didn't invite him."   
"Why not?" Gohan asked. "Aside from the fact he has the world's worst attitude and biggest ego?"  
"I didn't invite him because of what we're talking about."  
"And what exactly is that?" Tien asked.  
"Trunks," said Piccolo.  
"What about Trunks?" Chi-Chi asked. She had insited on coming, and leaving Goten with Videl.  
"I have reason to belive that he is a bit messed up lately," said Piccolo. "He thinks his parents don't love him because they argue all the time and appparently he's sometimes the subject of their arguments." Piccolo faced Goku. "He thinks your family is better." Everyone except Goku looked uncomfortable, they didn't know what to say.  
"Then why doesn't he just be part of our family?" the Saiyan asked.   
"It's not that simple Dad. Vegeta and Bulma do love him. Vegeta may be Vegeta, but he's unlikely to give his son away. And Bulma definately wouldn't let him if he tried," Gohan said.  
"Well, maybe we could make a wish that he was part of your family all along," Krillin suggested.  
"Too complicated. How would that change the past?" Tien asked.  
"I don't know... It'd change the Cell Games and the Androids, that's for sure," Yamcha said. "We can't afford to do that."  
"I know," Tien said. "But what can we do?"  
"I have a idea..." Gohan said.   
"Yes?" everone else asked at once.  
"Well, I was thinking that Trunks needs to learn that his family do love him, and that my family... Sorry mum and dad... Isn't the best ever and has it's flaws as well. So what if we wish that he swapped with Goten for a week and the families thought it was perfectly normal, that Trunks was Goku and Chi-Chi's son and Goten was Vegeta and Bulma's. Goten may not be very happy, but it's for the best. He'l understand eventually."  
"Sounds like a good idea to me," said Krillin. "But can't we just swap them over? Saves wasting the Dragonballs."  
"We can't do that because the families will act differently if they know they don't have the right son. It's natural," Tien said.  
"But we need the Dragon radar to find the Dragonballs," said Yamcha. Everyone looked worried. Bulma had the Dragon radar...  
  
  
  
A/N: See the button underneath? Click it, then fill out the box that comes up. OK? 


	2. The Wish

A/N: Well, this is the second chapter. Thanks for the reviews. My sister has gone insane and is singing "And the fish ran away with the spoon." Yes, I know the real words are "the DISH ran away" but what can I say? She's insane.   
Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ. The afformentioned (A/N: Long word!) sister belongs to either the loony bin or herself.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"We need someone who's a good liar and can make up an excuse," Chi-Chi said. "Goku, honey, sorry, but you're out. Krillin, you too. Yamcha... maybe. But what are you going to say you'll wish for?"  
"What about a good girlfriend?" Yamcha asked.   
"Isn't that a bit of a waste? I mean, I wouldn't let you go and use the Dragonballs to wish for a girlfriend." Krillin said. Yamcha grinned. Picclo had started to meditate again, bored with the conversation and satisfied that the humans would work the problem out. Gohan was obvioulsy thinking hard.  
"I agree, Krillin," he said. "Bulma wouldn't want Yamcha going to wish for a girlfriend. We need something she'd like and sympathise with."  
"You're right," Yamcha admitted. "I really don't have a good excuse. What about you, Chi-Chi?"  
"I can't lie," Chi-Chi stated. "I'm terrible at it."  
"You make up stuff all the time," said Goku, oblivious to Chi-Chi's meaningful look. "Remember when you told me that thing about..." Chi-Chi glared at him and he put his hand behind his head nervously, sensing an outburst.   
"Goku, if you say what I think you were going to say, you'll be sleeping on the couch for a week! WITH NO FOOD!" she yelled.  
"Uh... he he... don't worry." The others laughed (except Piccolo). Gohan put his head in his hands, embarrased.   
"We won't ask..." said Krillin.   
"I think Yamcha is the best bet," Gohan said, deciding it would be a good idea to change the subject to avoid further embarrasment. "But we need a believable wish that Bulma would let you have the radar for."  
"I think YOU would be a good person for the job," Yamcha said.  
"Me?"  
"Why not?"  
"Well, I suppose... I wouldn't mind, but I can't think of anything to wish for."  
"What about the perfect engagement ring for Videl?" Chi-Chi asked.  
"Not funny, mum," said a blushing Gohan.  
"Actually, I like that idea," Tien said. "Bulma will think it's sweet, and she knows you can't really afford a ring."  
"You think?" Gohan asked. "But... I don't want to get married to Videl... Not yet, anyway."  
"Yes, but Bulma doesn't know that," Chi-Chi said.  
"I suppose you're right. Fine, it's our best bet. I'll try it tomorrow."  
  
  
Gohan knocked on the door to Capsule Corp. It was answered by Bulma.   
"Hi Gohan," she said. "Come in." Gohan nervously went inside. Bulma sat down on a couch, and he sat down too. He was rather uncomfortable.  
"What did you want? I mean, it doesn't seem like a social call..." Bulma asked.  
"I actually wanted to borrow..." Gohan began.  
"The Dragon Radar?"  
"Yeah."  
"What for?"   
"Well... I was thinking of proposing to Videl..." As predicted, Bulma thought it was a great idea.  
"Oh! That's so sweet! I knew you were going to get married! But why do you want the radar?"  
"Well, I... You need a ring to propose, and I can't..." said Gohan. Bulma obviously understood.  
"Ah! Well, that's fine. I'll just find it." She left the room, leaving Gohan sitting nervously with crossed fingers. After a short time, she came back, holding the radar.  
"Here," she said, handing it to Gohan. "Now, be careful."  
"I will be," he promised. He flew out the door.  
"Bye," Bulma yelled after him. He waved back.  
  
  
"What do you wish for?" asked the dragon. It was a week later, and Gohan had used the Dragonballs.  
"I wish that Trunks and Goten could swap lives for three days, and their families would not know," Gohan said.  
"It is possible. However, their bodies will be swapped. Do you agree to this?"  
"Yes."  
"Then it shall be done. They will be themselves, but in the other's body. No-one but them will know of the swap until afterwards." The Eternal Dragon disappeared. Gohan sighed. Then his memory went blank. He had forgotten why he was here. He shook his head, and flew back home, trying to shake off the unsettling feeling that something very important had happened.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
A/N: The dragon bit is a bit stuffy, I'm sorry. I haven't actually seen an episode where they summon the dragon and I don't know which one was around in the Buu saga. Go ahead! Laugh at me! I don't care! 


	3. Realisation

A/N: I'm back at school. :( I've been on summer holidays. Chapters will be pretty slow coming, becuase for some reason my mum makes me do my homework before writing! ^_~ I call her the Chi-Chi incarnate. She doesn't know who Chi-Chi is, so it kind of annoys her...  
Disclaimer: *Puts on one of those teacher's hats and points to the story with a piece of wood.* This is called FAN fiction. Note the capitalised fan? That is because of the importance of the word. It is written by fans. Therefore, it is highly unlikely the writer/s own the ideas, characters and cirumstances of the television show, book, manga or other form of entertainment the story is based on. So, they need to write a rather annoying 'disclaimer' in their story. It is usually put up the top and out of the way, so no-one has to read it. You ask why it is even there if no-one reads it? It is there so the writer/s is/are not sued for using the ideas/characters/circumstances without permission from the company.   
This is an example of a disclaimer: Please, don't sue me. I don't own Dragonball Z.   
*Throws away the hat.* This goes for my story too. Thank you for putting up with my insane ramblings. (Can you tell I DESPISE putting in disclaimers?)  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Trunks yawned and stretched. He felt like he was waking from a dream. He opened his eyes, and screamed.  
"Holy shit!" he yelled. He had always had a rather colourful vocabulary for a nine year old, partly due to the influence of his father. But what he had woken up to would make a saint swear. He was in Goten's room. Worse still, he looked like Goten. He had Goten's hereditary spiky hair, and Goten's rounded, innocent eyes. He was even wearing Goten's clothes.   
"What's happened to me?" screamed Trunks. Luckily, there was no-one home to hear him. "Why the hell do I look like my best friend?" Then something occured to him. {Oh Dende! I wished. Somehow, my wish that I had Goten's life came true. Now not only do I have Goten's life, I have Goten's body as well. At least I didn't wish I was Gohan. That would have been even more scary, he has girlfriend!} Trunks grimaced, like all nine year olds, he thought girls were 'gross'. His childish thoughts were interrupted by rising panic. {What am I going to do? I'm in Goten's house, in Goten's body, wearing Goten's clothes! How insane does that sound?} His cunning mind was completly stumped. He was only nine, after all. {But I got what I wished for! I have Goten's family. I'll be happy, I can live Goten's life.} Then he nearly fainted. {If I'm in Goten's body, Goten had to go somewhere. I saw this on TV once, they ended up... SWAPPING! That means... Goten is in my body... I hope he's still asleep.} Trunks burst out the winodw without even bothering to open it, and flew over the smashed glass, not even scratching himself.  
  
He flew faster than he had ever done in his life. After a little while, he reached the house. He realised that Bulma and Vegeta were arguing again, and he decided to take the quick way through the window to his room, which he always left open. He didn't need to woory about people breaking in and taking his stuff, he was more than a match for any burgular. He landed on the floor beside his bed. Goten was there. Or rather, Trunks was there.   
"Man this is weird," Trunks said quietly. "I'm looking at myself... I need at haircut, too." He paused, and remembered why he had come in the first place. "Oh yeah! I have to take Goten away, so he doesn't stuff this up. Mum would admit him to the local psych ward if he said he was Goten. And that means if I ever get my body back, I'll be stuck there." He grabbed Goten, shoved him over his shoulder, and flew off to the woods.  
  
  
Goten woke up to find himself in the woods, under a tree, with someone who looked exactly like him sitting next to him, but facing away.  
"Dad?" he asked groggily. He rubbed his eyes. {Hmm... I wonder if there's anything to eat? I'm hungry,} he thought. Trunks turned around sharply.  
"AAAAAAH!" Goten screamed. "You're... you're me!" {Why did I just sound exactly like Trunks?}  
"Yes and no," Trunks said quietly. "Look down." Goten looked at himself.   
"I'm TRUNKS!" he screamed.   
"Shut it," Trunks whispered. "Piccolo lives here, remember."  
"I'm in a nightmare," Goten said, not listening to Trunks at all. "And why are you me?"  
"I'm you because we traded bodies."  
"Trunks?" Goten asked.  
"Uh huh," Trunks replied.  
"OK, this has got to be the stupidest nightmare I've ever had. I mean, the one with Vegeta going insane and selling flowers was tame compared to this. I think even the one where the whole world ran out of food is tame compared to this," Goten whispered.  
"You had a nightmare where my dad went insane and was selling flowers?" Trunks asked, trying not to laugh.  
"Hey! So what? I was three!" {This is a weird dream. Usually in my dreams I can't control what I do,} thought Goten. {I think I like it better this way. Maybe I'll find some food.} Goten smiled the classic Son Grin.   
"Don't do that to my face!" Trunks yelled. "Oops," he whispered. His clever little mind was in overdrive. It was certainly the weirdest situation he'd ever been in. {Goten won't want to go along with my plan... But if I tell him it's a dream, he'll do all these stupid things he's always wanted to do, because it's a dream and he can't get hurt. I'll have to tell him the truth.}  
"Look, Goten, I kind of made this happen," said Trunks.  
"What? How can you do that? This dream keeps getting weirder every second. I can't wait to wake up."  
"Goten, this isn't a dream. This is real," Trunks said in exasperation. His best friend had a one-track mind.  
"Prove it," Goten said stubbornly. Trunks smirked and punched him hard in the face.  
"OW! You didn't need to do that!" Goten yelled, wiping a bleeding nose. "OK. OK, I believe you. Just don't do that again."  
"I won't. That's my face I just wrecked," Trunks said. "Look, Goten, my parents were arguing, and I was a bit..." He stopped. He, like his father, didn't like talking about emotions.  
"You what?" Goten asked.  
"I was upset, OK!" Trunks yelled. "And I wished that I could swap lives with you!"  
"You went to get the dragonballs and everything?" asked Goten. {He could have asked,} he thought.  
"No, I just wished in my head. I'm sure Dende made it came true."  
"Oh," Goten said. "Do you think that if I wished for a never-ending fridge in my head, Dende would give me one?"  
"I think Dende only grants important stuff," Trunks replied.  
"Oh," Goten said again. He started to look serious. "What are we supposed to do, Trunks?"  
"I... I don't think we have a choice Goten. My parents would pack me off to a loony bin and so would yours. I think we just have to live each other's lives," Trunks replied.  
"Sound OK to me. Better than a loony bin. I mean, you have food right?"  
"Yup."  
  
  
  
  
  
A/N: Next chapter, it's Goten's first day. Then we'll have Trunks's first day, etc, until the third day. The we'll have the end of the wish and the lesson each chibi learnt. I might put a bit of humour in too. 


	4. Day 1: Goten (Part 1)

A/N: This is Goten's first day. It's still going to be from third person.   
Disclaimer: It's at the start of the other chapters, if you really want to read one.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Son Goten smiled. {Oh whoops! I can't do that... Trunks never smiles,} he thought. He tried to arrange his face into a frown. He wasn't certain whether it had worked or not, but surely he looked more like Trunks than a smile would.  
  
Suddenly, a horrible smell hit his nostrils. He covered his face with his hands, feeling a bit sick. His frown contorted to an expression of utter disgust.  
{What is that? Surely nothing smells that bad... Even when dad doesn't have a bath for a month he doesn't smell that bad.} He looked around, as if looking for a long wave of green with rotten fish heads in it, like a cartoon. He was surprised to see a line of black. Summoning up all his courage, he sniffed the air for a millisecond. THE SMELL WAS COMING FROM CAPSULE CORP. He flew there as fast as possible, hoping that nothing had died. He flew up to Trunks's room, pinching his nose.  
{Alright! I can play with Trunks's toys!} thought Goten, completly distracted from his 'mission'. Momentarily forgetting the smell, he removed his hand from his nose. The stench hit him like a Kamehameha blast to the face. He quickly pinched his nose again, eyes watering.   
{WHOA! Now that was bad! I think I'd better bottle that to use against our next enemy,} he thought. {I don't think Buu could have stood against that for more than five seconds. Actually, I don't think an army of Super Saiyan Threes could stand against that. Hmm... maybe that is a good idea to bottle it, it'd be good for use against Trunks at least... Even if it isn't, I can at least find some food...}  
  
He went downstairs, and soon saw the source of the smell. It was Bulma's attempts at cooking. She had attempted to make breakfast, and obviously failed dismally. There were a few miserable, blackened pieces of what probably once been bacon, and a few charred remains of a stack of toast. The oven had exploded, and was choking out black smoke, due to the melted metal and plastic. The plastic was where most of the smell was coming from. The toaster was a pile of dust. Luckily, the frying pan had been one of Chi-Chi's indestructible ones, and hadn't suffered at all. Bulma was standing next to the mess, her eyebrows singed off and her hair smoking.  
"Whoops," she said.  
"Uh... mum," Goten said. It felt really strange to call Bulma mum. "Are you OK?"   
"Yeah, I'm fine Trunks. I think I'll go back to getting the workers to make breakfast tomorrow."  
"Good idea," said Goten. {I think this goes beyond all weirdness. Even my mum isn't this weird... Actually, maybe she is...} He walked out of the room, only to crash into someone in the corridor.  
"Watch where you're going, brat!" a voice from just above him snarled.   
"Oh... sorry Mr. Vegeta," Goten spluttered without thinking.   
"What? 'Mr. Vegeta?' You've been hanging around that brat of Kakarot's, haven't you?" Goten nodded mutely. It was pretty obvious Vegeta was in a bad mood, and he'd rather have taken on Buu again than have an argument with a grumpy Vegeta. {I'm glad my dad never gets like that,} he thought to himself. He then tried to imagine Goku angry. It was pretty hard work. Of course, Goku was always angry while he was fighting, but he never actually got angry about anything other than evil. Goten admired his father for that. Plus, his father could eat even more than he could. {Hmm, I'm sorta hungry... I wonder what there is to eat? I'd like... I'd like a few pizzas, I think... yeah. Then I can play with Trunks's toys!} Unfortunately, lost in his thoughts, Goten had forgotten who was right in front of him.  
"What are you looking at now? GO AWAY BRAT!" Vegeta yelled. Goten ran away as fast as he could.  
  
Goten sat in Trunks's room. He had looked at a few of Trunks's toys, but nothing seemed very interesting. Many of them were broken, and the ones that weren't looked like presents from some distant relative who had forgotten who Trunks was. Goten sighed. Then he noticed something else. A weird looking watch. It was red, and had some buttons on it. Goten picked it up. He pushed a few of the buttons. Nothing happened.  
"I wonder if it's food?" he asked himself. He sniffed it. "Yuck. Not food, smells plasticy." He pressed a few more buttons, and to his amazement, heard his own voice come from a speaker.  
"I wonder if it's food," the disembodied voice of Trunks said. "Yuck. Not food, smells plasticy."   
"WHOA! Cool!" He pressed a button that said menu. A list came up on the screen:   
  
Trunks Briefs' Embarrasing Blackmail  
  
Goten  
Mum  
Dad  
Goten's dad  
Goten's mum  
Gohan  
Videl  
Krillin  
Dende  
Hercule  
  
Goten looked confused. He didn't know what blackmail was. {Why would Trunks want to send someone black letters?} he asked himself. {Why would he want to send me a black letter?} He pressed the OK button and an little image of himself came up in the screen...  
  
  
  
  
A/N: I've finally written the chapter! I'm sorry about the wait, I've been swamped with homework. Blame the teachers. Anyone have any ideas? I'm open to suggestions. 


End file.
